The present invention relates to a holder for firmly holding a wire rod or the like.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional holder 10 for holding an electric wire 2. The holder 10 is composed of a relatively long strip 3 made of a metallic material and a coating portion 8 made of a synthetic resin for protecting a desired part of the strip 3. One end of the strip 3 is exposed to constitute a fixing portion 9. The back side of the fixing portion 9 is fixed by welding means on a portion of, for example, a vehicle body (not shown). The strip 3 is bent together with the coating 8 so as to hold the wire 2.
The coating portion 8 covers only a part of the strip 3 but not the whole thereof because one end of the strip 3 must be exposed for the purpose of welding. It requires relatively complicated production steps to form a coating portion on only a selected part of the strip 3. Also, the exposed portion of the strip 3 is apt to rust particularly where it contacts the metallic portion of the vehicle body. In addition, the coating portion is easy to separate from the strip 3. Because each holder must be welded on the vehicle body, the efficiency of labor is decreased.